Ten Days Until Christmas
by Angel Ookami-san
Summary: What time is it? it's Christmas Time! The story contains love, jealously, hurt, happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Ten days until Christmas

I'll I want for Christmas is you

You ~

The group sung a Christmas song to Tree trunks and Mr. Pig.

"Oh my! That was nice!" Tree trunks clapped in joy of the group's singing.

"Lovely singing" Mr. Pig added.

"If it wasn't for Marceline we wouldn't sound this good" Fionna smiled at Marceline as the others agreed,

"Nah, you all did great with or without me" Marceline said.

"Ah don't forget the vampire king" Marshall Lee added his self.

"Yeah you're good too" Fionna giggled.

"GOOD!?" Marshall continued "I am the BEST!"

"The best at sucking" Prince Gumball smirked.

"Ah you wouldn't know music if it hit you" Marshall flicked his tongue out.

"Is that a threat?" PG growled at the vampire king.

"Hey! no fighting! Because if one of ya'll accidentally hit my Fionna causing her to be hurt I'm going to kill you" Cake made a horror face at the two before they apologizes.

"Finn you want to come to the store with me to get some decorations and Christmas special things?" Princess Bubblegum questioned.

"Sure! Oh can I bring Flame princess along?" Finn said hoping she'll say yes.

"Sure" PB voice turned sour ignoring the fact that FP is coming.

"Bro you think that's a good idea?" Jake walked over to Finn overhearing the conversation.

"Yeah it should be fine, why?"

"I think PB still jealous" Jake said.

"If she was she wouldn't said sure" Finn said.

"She couldn't say no"

"Why?" Finn said.

"Because FP your girlfriend duh!" Jake said

"Oh yeah that make sense" Finn said bringing him and Jake back into the group.

"Alright gang let's head back to the candy kingdom" Fionna said as she walked while everybody else followed.

"Merry Christmas Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig" Jake shouted as everybody else did the same and waved their goodbyes.

"Merry Christmas to you too" Tree Trunks shouted to them.

"Is there still going to be a Christmas party?" Mr. Pig questioned.

"Yep you guys are totally invited!" Finn yelled back.

They all went to the candy kingdom going over the plans before Christmas day arrived.

"Alright PB, Finn, Jake, and Flame Princess is going to get the decorations and the special Christmas things" Fionna continued "Marceline and Marshall Lee has the special entertainment, Cake, PG and I will give out the invitations."

"What about Flame Prince?" Cake said.

"When Flame princess comes will see" Fionna said.

The group went over and over again about their plan. PB told Finn and Jake to go cut down some Christmas trees in the beast forest during spare time before Flame princess arrived. Marceline and Marshall Lee went to go practice their guitar music outside testing the sound. PG went into the basement to get some leftover candy from last year instead of gummy it was candy canes.

"You just have to lick them and stick them" PG said to Fionna.

"Cool!" Fionna hop onto Cake's back lifting her up so Fionna could stick the candy canes on the wall and onto roof.

PG blushed at Fionna's enthusiasm and laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Fionna patted Cake for her to lower down to PG.

"Nothing" PG looked away.

"Your weird Prince" Fionna titled her head a little looking at the pink prince.

"Gumball" PG referred.

"We all know you like gumballs no need to say it!" Marshall shouted teasing at PG from the window joining the conversation.

"Hey was I talking to you!?" PG shouted back angrily turning bright pink.

"I know they're very large PG you don't have to tell everybody" Marshall said louder so everybody could hear throughout the candy kingdom. Fionna walked over to the window as Cake followed leaving the pinkest gumball alone embarrassed.

"Don't say that, PG might take it the wrong way"

"What other way can he take it" Marshall looked at Fionna confused.

Fionna stared at the vampire raising her eyebrow to the obvious.

"Wait a second PG is gay!?" Marshall stated out loud.

"Shut the plumps up!" Fionna shush Marshall on the lips. The vampire grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"What the-!"

"Anyways I'm taken from the heroic bunny blue eyed glorious blond haired girl" Marshall said raising his head to Fionna's face.

"Dude we're not under the mistletoe" Fionna blushed. She looked up making Marshall's eyes follow.

"Ah I see maybe next time" Marshall teased his tongue around at Fionna.

"Flame princess is here!" peppermint butler said opening the door.

"Ah finally" Fionna push Marshall's face going to the door meeting the Princess.

"Oh hi Fionna" FP smiled.

"Where's FP number two" Fionna looked around FP looking for Flame prince.

"My brother, he's sick" FP said sadly.

"Oh that sucks, do you think he can still come to the party?"

"Of course, he's been taking some medicine so he should be better before the day comes" FP smiled with confidence.

"Alright I'll call everybody in so we can start our plan" Fionna said walking out the door.

Fionna went out to get Finn, Jake, Marshall, and Marceline. The bunny girl gathered them inside and called for PB to come downstairs. Gumball on the other hand still embarrassed suck on Peppermint butler.

"Oh hey FP" Finn said quickly kissing Flame princess on the cheek avoiding getting burned.

"Hi" FP smiled.

"Flame princess…" Marceline growls quietly to herself.

"Oh don't tell me your jealous too Marceline" Jake said walking over to the vampire queen.

"Jealous too?"

"Yeah PB is jealous too" Jake said back.

"Finn just a friend, if I didn't like him that way at movie night then I don't like him now" Marceline said.

"Yeah sure"

"I'll rip out your mouth if you ever tell anyone we had this conversation" Marceline blushed then turned her face in horror scaring Jake.

"Okay! Okay, whatever y-you say my vampire q-queen" Jake said with tremble in his voice.

"What's with PG?" Flame princess said looking at the pink gumball.

"He's going through a dramatic experience" Fionna explained.

"More like trying to bare the fact that he's likes very large-" Marshall stopped as he gets punch in the stomach by Fionna.

"He'll be fine don't worry" Fionna droved the attention back to the Christmas topic. "Well is everybody ready?"

"YEAH!" everybody shouted.

"What time is it?"

"IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME!" everybody shouted in joy and went to work.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ready!?" Finn shouted in joy to FP.

"Of course" FP giggled.

"Whatever..." PB sneered.

"Oh boy" Jake looked at PB. They all walked to the store first going through the forest.

"Oh look Finn!" FP shouted pointing towards an ogre.

"Oh cool! you wanted to destroy it with me?" Finn said smiling.

"Sure!" FP shouted in joy turning into a whole flame trailing off towards the ogre.

"Hey wait up, save the fun for me!" Finn laughed heading towards the fight.

"Of all people I have to be stuck with that fire element destructive girl..." PB said.

"Well you have me and Finn" Jake said sitting down on the grass eating a sandwich.

"Yeah, I should known she was going to come along" PB said sighing.

"Well you said yes-"

"I know, I know" PB said "Well being a young human and princess does makes sense, then having an eighteen year old woman with a fourteen year old boy."

"Yep" Jake said in an obvious tone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOO o

"Cake do you have all the papers together?" Fionna said.

"Yep!" Cake said.

"Let's go PG, we have a lot of places to go...PG?"

"Is Marshall gone...?" PG face turned slowly back to his original pink.

"Yes...was that really embarrassing though?"

"No...it's just that...never mind" PG grabbed a few papers from Cake.

"Hmm...alright, well we have a long way to go so come on!" Fionna motioned Cake and PG to followed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoO oO

"Marceline yeah go check out that guitar place up in the clouds" Marshall said.

"Alright, oh! Marshall" Marceline said.

"Yeah"

"Well the second time I went there, there were a couple of guys congregating" Marceline continued "I think I might saw your girlfriend"

"Ashley?"

"Yeah, she look like she was getting hurt-"

"Let her get hurt, better yet that just gives me another reason to go there" Marshall sneered.

"Hmm she was getting pretty hurt badly" Marceline said.

"Who cares, let's just go."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoO oO

"FP your awesome!" Finn shouted in amazement as the ogre lay conscience on the ground.

"I never had this much fun ever since I was locked up" FP smiled weakly.

"Hey, I promise that won't ever happen" Finn looked at PB.

"What!?" PB said frustrated. Finn shook his head then shouted to Jake.

"Alright we can pass now!"

"Cool!" Jake said finishing his sandwich.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoO oO

"Hey Cake! what's wrong?" Fionna said almost entering the crystal along with PG.

"Who's going to watch the kingdom!?" Cake said. Fionna looked at PG.

"I called Flame prince to take charge of the candy kingdom"

"What...!?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoO oO

"We're here" Marshall said looking around.

"Do you miss her" Marceline said.

Marshall stared at Marceline with a disgusted look "Are you serious, dude I'm in love with the bunny"

"Oh"

"Just like you're in love with that little bear" Marshall chuckle.

"Finn? Wait how did you know?" Marceline blushed.

"I didn't, you just told me" Marshall raised his eyebrow at the vampire queen.

"Shut up, let's just go inside already" Marceline walked inside embarrassed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoO oO

"Look ahead isn't it beautiful" FP looked at the christmas tree.

"Yeah just like you" Finn said staring in FP eyes.

"Dude!" Jake said interrupting the moment pulling Finn aside.

"What!" Finn said angrily.

"That. was. the. corny. thing. I ever-" Jake stopped.

"What?"

Jake thought about Marceline "Nothing, sorry for ruining you moment dude."

"Hey Flame head, don't touch the christmas tree you might burn something" PB said antipathy.

"Um excuse me" FP said politely trying not to lose heat particles.

"I should had lock you up with better authority" PB said smirking.

"PB! your pushing it!" FP couldn't hold her flames, she let out red fire from her mouth and hands forming her body into a big fire touching the christmas tree turning it into flames.

"PB! STOP IT!" Finn yelled at PB and ran to FP.

"Dang it, Finn..." Jake stood in a thinking position "I shouldn't bother Finn friendship with Marcy but..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoO oO

"You what!?" Fionna and Cake yelled out PG.

"What's wrong with that-" PG stopped and realized the biggest mistake he had ever made.

"I thought Flame prince was sick" Fionna said.

"Well actually he said he was coming he didn't tell anybody but me"

"But why?"

"Because he's still mad at you about last christmas" PG said.

"Was it about when I confess my love about someone to him"

"All i heard is that you broke his heart" PG said.

"Cake we need to hurry" Cake nodded to Fionna and they took off.

"Wait...Fionna...

...

who was the love that you confess about?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoO oO

"Wow! look at this guitar!" Marceline pointed out.

"Very christmas-sy" Marshall said looking around at the guitars.

The guitar had red and green stripes resembling a perfect shine.

"I think I'm going to get this one" Marshall hold up a guitar resembling the white of crystal-like snow, reflecting the light that shine upon it coming from the sun.

"Wow dude, good choice" Marceline smiled as they both proceeding to the front of the register.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoO oO

"FP calm down!" Finn hugged Flame princess burning his self.

"Finn what are you doing?" PB said.

"He wouldn't be hugging her, burning his self if you hadn't caused FP to blow up!" Jake said running to Finn.

"I'm sorry" PB said.

FP calmed down and lower her temperature. She brung her flames back in leaving burn ashes everywhere.

"Hey you there!"

"Me?" FP said in a calm tone.

"Leave this instance! we don't what your presence here! You...monster!" the store owner yelled in anger.

"She's not monster!" Finn ran to the guy punching and kicking him to the ground.

"Finn stop it!" PB yelled.

"Don't ever call her a monster...YOU HEAR!" Finn picked him up and threw him to the ground.

Jake looked up at the sky and saw the sun setting in "Looks like it's getting late" he continued "Let's just go home guys."

"Finn..." Flame princess said softly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoO oO

"Holy cow!" Fionna said staring at the flamey candy kingdom.

"I wonder who fault is leaving a dangerous uncontrollably flame head alone" Cake and Fionna turned to PG.

"It obvious that this scientist isn't that smart after all" Fionna said.

"Looks like my assumption was wrong" PG said embarrassed.

"Ya' think?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my beautiful kingdom is burning-"

"Shut up PG, Cake and I will go save your burning kingdom, okay?"

"My hero!" PG said cheerfully.

"Shut up pink chewing gum!" Fionna said leaving with Cake into the kingdom

OoOoOoOOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoo OoOoOoO

"Wow this guitar is really cool, you think Fionna will like it?"

"Maybe, she won't like it as much as Finn will like mine" Marceline teased Marshall.

"Whatever...hey its her" Marshall eyes steered off to see a girl wrapped around some guys arms "Ashley."

"She with some guys, wait the guy she with that's...Ash"

"Ash!? Ew aren't they sisters and brothers?" Marshall quickly asked.

"No, but their close friends" Marceline said.

"Apparently their close enough to be going out" Marshall continued "Wait...is Ash the abusive type-

Right then and there Ash slapped Ashley in the face causing her to get a bruise.

"Whoa...she taking this pretty good" Marceline said.

"No, she deeply crying inside, I can tell how she's twitching"

"Well looks like you guys were close"

"Yep" Marshall said.

"Well yeah he was an abusive type, Ash sort of didn't care what he said, he's basically the cold heart type" Marceline said.

"Really? Ashley was the type to be soft and well a b*cth when it came to personal things-"

"Me too, Ash was such an asshole when it came to personal things!" Marceline and Marshall both laughed.

"Well aren't we glad that we got the worst mistakes out our lives?" Marshall said.

"Yep!" Marceline smiled.

...

"You could have did better Ash, it's not like you did anything throughout my life you know?"

OoOoOoOOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoo OoOoOoO

"What a night" Jake said holding his hand to his forehead.

"Yep" Finn agreed.

"I couldn't disagree with you guys, honestly" Flame princess said.

"Tonight, for my apology I will make a royal dinner for everybody" PB said cheerfully.

"Really PB?" Finn said in a bored tone "You don't have too."

"But I insist-"

"PB! please...I'm sorry but I'm not feeling...up to it right now..." Finn fainted onto the ground hitting the ground hard leaving a smacked feeling to everybody stomachs.

"Finn!" Flame princess and Jake cried.

"...It looks like he's experiencing heat exhaustion this is normal from feeling an extremely heated source of matter" PB said.

"What should we do PB?" Jake asked.

"We need to take him to PG's kingdom" PB said.

Ten minutes of walking later...

"Do you think bringing him to PG's kingdom was going to work?" Jake said sarcastically.

"What's going on!?" PB yelled.

"Flame prince...this is the work of my brother." Flame princess said.

"Huh? I thought he was sick!" PB said.

"Me too" Jake said.

"I thought he was too"

OoOoOoOOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoo OoOoOoO

"Flame prince!" Fionna and Jake called going upstairs.

"Fionna there's one more floor up" Cake said.

" I want you check this whole floor and I'll check upstairs then" Fionna said.

"Alright, be careful babycakes" Cake said shouting above the crashing of the kingdom falling.

"I will" Fionna said smiling and went off.

...

"Flame prince are you in here" Fionna said checking the pink room.

"Fionna..." a sudden voice speak up.

"Flame what's going on?" the bunny girl said gently.

"I'm sick..."

"No your not-"

"I'm sick and tired of being love with you, so much it hurts to lit my own flame in my heart!" Flame prince yelled with extending flames rising.

"Look Flame stop this, I'm sorry for saying what _I_ _love_" Fionna continued "I didn't know you loved me! I'm so, so sorry!" Fionna cried out.

"It's not enough..." Flame prince's flames grew violently.

OoOoOoOOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoo OoOoOoO

"So how's the ice cream?"

"Good" Marshall said licking recklessly out of the cone that hold apple favor ice cream inside dripping its finest red.

"Great!"

"How's the strawberry ice cream?"

"Delicious" Marceline said as she finished the cone slowly savoring every bit.

"Do you think it's okay to eat ice cream at 6:00 o'clock in the morning?" Marshall asked.

"I'm not sure but to me I think's it's okay" Marceline smiled.

"Well your right about that."

OoOoOoOOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoo OoOoOoO

"I need to get Fionna, it's been hours" Cake said trying to put out the fire with her body.

"It's been hours, you need to put out your fire, Flame please..." Fionna said passing out, landing in the fire.

"Fionna...FIONNA!" Flame yelled. As he yelled at Fionna to wake up, his flames slowly distinguish cooly.

"Fionna I'm sorry, wake up!" Flame constantly called and decided to do something else.

"Fionna you might not like this, I know this might not be appropriate in this situation...but" Flame prince continued "But...I can't help it..."


	4. Chapter 4

**For some of you guys, you guys got dirty minds XD hahaha anyways enjoy the story. :3**

* * *

Flame prince leaned his head in and peck a kiss on Fionna's lips.

"Since it's almost christmas, I might not be your present that you want" Flame continued "I bet all you want for christmas is him"

"..."

"Marshall...right?"

OoOoOoOOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoo OoOoOoO

"Oh my the flames" Flame princess said.

"The flames are going down" Jake said.

"Wow look at this mess" PB said.

Everybody looked around to see burned candy grounds and trees collapsed on the ground.

"Help..." a candy person spoke laying on the ground under a rock candy.

"Oh no..." PG ran down a hill going into his kingdom to help his poor candy people.

"Prince Gumball" Flame princess said looking at the prince.

"Gumball what is the meaning of this!?" PB shouted heading towards her similar figure.

"I'm sorry, I accidentally left Flame prince in charge-"

"Why would you leave him in charge!?" PB shouted "There is a reason why we both locked them up in the first place."

"But-"

"So they wouldn't cause such destruction!" PB finished.

"...PB" Jake said softly.

"...My flame heart can't take this dislike from a royal, it hurts how you make some people feel unwanted sometimes" Flame princess said sadly. "I can't even cry...there's some emotions I can't feel, I'm lucky to feel one emotion that I enjoy from one person..."

"What's going on...? Wait, hey Flame princess..." Finn said slowly with closed eyes.

"His name is Finn!" Flame princess yelled and ran off.

"Flame prin-" Finn put his hand out to get her attention, but failed and pass out again.

...

"Marceline..." Marshall looked slowly at Marceline.

"...But I love him!" Marceline continued "I was always there for him...why didn't he notice me!" Marceline yelled hoping nobody heard her except for Marshall.

"Marceline-"

"I'm leaving, I'll see you later Marshy..." Marceline said sadly with a pain surrounding her voice.

"Marceline...no!" Marshall called out. He knew she was sad, she never called him by his nickname since her mother died.

"Marceline...I'm sorry..." Marshall sat down by a tree.

OoOoOoOOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoo OoOoOoO

"Flame prince...FLAME PRINCE!" Cake yelled walking towards Flame.

"Cake-"

Cake grabbed and threw Flame a distance away leaving pains in his stomach.

"Flame prince don't you ever touch my baby...I saw you kissing her..." Cake said with a mean expression.

"Ow...wait, you did-"

Cake stretch out her arm and punch Flame in the face.

"Are you trying to hurt her more! You know your the opposite element of her! why!?" Cake yelled.

"Cake..."

"It might work with Finn and your sister, but it doesn't mean it will work with you..." Cake continued "And Fionna..."

Cake picked up Fionna and carried her off out of the castle.

...

"Yeah I know...I know it won't work...now"

OoOoOoOOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoo OoOoOoO

"Cake!" Jake shouted running towards her.

"Ah, hey Jake" Cake said slowly putting Fionna down collapsing to the ground with her.

"Cake" Jake said putting his hand on her back trying to comfort her to be okay.

"Oh my, what happen to Fionna?" PG said walking to group.

"Looks like she can't stand the heat as much as Finn" PB said putting her hand on Fionna head.

"What's wrong with Finn? And where's Flame princess...?" Cake said feeling dizzy.

"Looks like we need to put everybody in a resting place" PB said.

"We need to go to the hospital" Jake suggested.

"Good idea" PG agreed.

OoOoOoOOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoo OoOoOoO

"I just want to be with Finn, PB" Flame princess said wanting to cry sadness but couldn't

Flame princess walked home feeling confused and actually sick herself.

"Flame princess?" A sudden voice called.

"Brother?" Flame princess looked over her shoulder and saw her also sad brother.

"Where are you going?" Flame said curiously.

"I'm going home, to the home that Finn made for me.

"Oh, me too" Flame continued "I'm going home to the house that...Fionna made for me."

"Brother, what happen back at the kingdom?" Flame princess continued "I thought you were sick?"

"I am sick, I am sick and tired of being in love with Fionna that it hurts" Flame continue "But I feel better now, everything is clear now.

"I'm glad your better now" Flame princess said then looked down.

"So what happen to you Flamey" Flame prince said trying to lit up the situation, literally.

"Oh nothing, I just" Flame princess stopped.

"You just?"

"I just had some trouble with PB, she was talking about having us locked up for a reason, stuff like that" Flame princess said trying to not make a big deal out of it.

Flame stopped and looked up at the sky.

"Flamey, sister you don't have to worry about that no more" Flame prince said "We're out in the open for a beautiful sky we can finally see"

"Brother"

"We can finally see the open sky of the world, don't have to be stuck and locked up for years like we were before." Flame prince said starting to feel his self go blue as if he was trying to cry.

"Brother..."

Flame laid his head on his sister hoping for her to understand what's important.

"I understand now brother, we are so lucky to have a friends that care"

"What?" Flame prince said.

"Finn might be my boyfriend, and Fionna might not be your girlfriend" Flame princess continued "But she still cares about you, she did free you out just like Finn did for me" Flame princess smiled at her brother.

"Your right, you're so damn right" flame prince said joyfully agreeing with his sister.

OoOoOoOOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoo OoOoOoO

"I wonder how's everybody" Marshall said looking out at the kingdom "Wait!"

"What's wrong with Fionna!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Its been a week since the incident...today is Christmas now**

"Are they going to be alright?" Marshall asked looking at Finn and Fionna in their hospital bed.

"Yes they should be fine" Doctor princess said "Their skin is very senstive, They might be left with scars all over them"

...

"Looks like you won't be getting your kiss tonight" PG smirked looking at Marshall.

"What!? look, shut up..." Marshall face flushed in embarrassment and in anger.

"I didn't expect christmas to go like this" PB sighed.

"We might have to cancel the party..." PG said looking at the ground.

"No, were not canceling the party" Marshall stared at Fionna.

"Why not?"

"Because Fionna wanted us to do this, she would be upset if we cancel it" Marshall said.

"How are we going to set-up the party?" PB said.

"...I'm not sure..." Marshall said.

"Lets just go back to the castle, will think of something" PG said walking out of the room.

"Yeah will think of something" PB said following PG.

"Yeah will think of something" Marshall said sighing looking at Fionna.

"Will do something, we won't let you down" Marshall said smiling. The vampire stared at the Fionna for a moment then head closer to her. "I'll make sure the christmas party will be talk about being the best party they ever went to" Marshall leaned in for Fionna's lips.

"Marshall! Are you coming?" PG called out.

...

"Well did I interrupt something?"(=w=) PG said.

"No! I was just getting ready to follow you" Marshall blushed walking out the door.

...

"I think I know who really belongs to you" PG smiled and walk out the room.

**At the castle...**

"Guys look!" PB pointed as Marshall and PG were behind. There was a bunch of candy people and a lot of different creatures at the Kingdom dancing and smiling.

"Whoa, what happen here?" PG looked around.

"Hey guys!" Marceline shouted from a crowd of candy people.

"Marceline!" Marshall walked over to her "Whoa, the party...how did you-"

"From the help of peppermint butler and others"

"Others?" PB questioned.

"Flame prince, Flame princess, and some people from the mall" Marceline said.

"Flame princess?" PB looked confused.

"Uh sorry about what happen last night" Flame princess said looking down a little ashamed.

"Oh...look it's not your fault I was just a little fustrated with Gumball.

"What!?" PG started to complain about whose fault it was.

"PG it's not your fault, I know it's mine" Flame prince continued "I shouldn't had been selfish and burned your kingdom down like I did."

"Mmhm"

"And what would you like to say PG?" PB smirked.

"I don't have to say anything, I'm a royal-" PB punched PG in the rib.

"So what were going to say?"

"I'm sorry Flame prince I shouldn't let you be in charge, your fire element is a very heated source that can't ce control sometimes" PG said rubbing his side.

"Yeah...that's true" Flame prince said rubbing the back of his head, smiling.

"Marcy..." Marshall grabbed Marceline arm, pulling her out of the crowd.

"What?"

"Are you...okay" Marshall said concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" Marceline smiled.

"Oh...okay"

"But I won't be able to entertain with you for the party"

"Why not?" Marshall looked confused.

"Because...that guitar did remind me too much of Finn...so I got rid of it" Marceline smiled.

"What!?" Marshall was caught off guard "You got rid of it!?"

"Yeah I know it was a stupid choice, I just gave it to Flame princess"

"Wait, What?"

"First I went to go see Flambo so I can get a flame shield on the guitar, then I gave it to Finn" Marceline said.

"Why?" Marshall said still confused.

"Because I want her to keep it, she said it remind her of Finn"

...

There was silence between the two. Marshall smiled, walked over to Marcy and hugged her.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Marcy said.

"I'm hugging you" Marshall snuggled into Marceline chest.

"You wouldn't want to forget about Fionna" Marcy laughed.

"Shut up" Marshall blushed.

"Anyways, where is that human...wait...where's Finn!?" Marceline said suddenly worried.

"Their at the hospital, don't worry they're fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure" Marshall smiled comforting Marceline.

...

"So how did the party get all started up" PB questioned.

"This guy help" Flame princess said.

"Hello"

"Oh it's you, your that store owner" PB said "Oh sorry for all that fire that burned your store."

"It's fine, and since it's Christmas I wanted to help you guys out with all your needs to make an awesome Christmas party" The store owner smiled.

"Oh thankyou" PB smiled.

"Don't thank me, my employees help out too" The employers show themselves to the princess.

"Oh my thankyou all then" PB said still smiling.

"Whoo! it was our pleasure! blah blah" They all shouted in joy accepting the princess thanks.

"Well then let's get on with party!" PG shouted

"YEAH!"

**Hour later...**

"So Marshall...are you going to perform or what?" Marcy said drinking tomato juice.

"Oh heh yeah" Marshall smiled, floating towards the back of the stage.

"Tonight we have an entertainer!" a random candy announcer spoke "His name is Marshall!"

Everybody clapped and shouted in joy.

"Tonight he will sing a song...come on out Marshall Lee!"

"Whoo! Yeah!" Everybody raised their hands joyfully. The curtains spread apart showing the gruesome vampire holding his new guitar.

...

"I thought of this song awhile ago" Marshall said.

~It's been awhile since we all been together

Fionna and Finn

you are the hero that saved me

...

and Marcy

...

but it looks like it's going to be different now

Flame princess has Finn's heart tied up in a knot crown

...

as for Fionna

whatever you might believe

...

your beneath me

settling confusedly

in my heart

you'll always be with me

...

PB and PG

calm down your suppose to be

the sweet king and pink queen

...

Cake and Jake

stretching friends

always been there when you need a hand

...

At that moment Marshall saw someone that he thought he wouldn't see standing up for a while.

"Fi...?"

"Marshall"

There was silence throughout the room.

"Fionna!" Marshall floated down from the stage towards the unhurt human.

"Marshall..." Fionna smiled.

"Fionna your not hurt, there's no scars" Marshall looked at Fi and could tell she was tired.

"Marshall...I" Fionna leaned in for a kiss, slowly approaching the vampire's lips.

"Fi..." Marshall leaned in helping Fionna with the kiss.

"Awwwwww!" the candy people and all the creatures gasped in amazement.

Fionna free from the kiss "Hey Marshall."

"Yes"

"Were not under the misletoe" Fionna said smiling.

"Do we have to be?" Marshall slither his tongue out teasing her.

"I guess not" Fionna said returning back to their kiss.

...

"Oh my did we miss it" Cake said.

"Oh dang was Marshall performing" Jake said "I could hear his voice a mile away"

"Yeah" PB said "Hey, where were you guys?"

"Jake and I went to go see a special someone"

"Yeah, he grant us a potion to heal Fionna and Finn" Jake said.

"huh!? really?" PG said.

"Yep" Cake smiled.

"Where's Finn then?" Flame princess questioned.

"Um I'm not sure, Finn and Fionna both took off ahead of us"

"Yeah" Cake agreed with Jake "Wait where's Fionna?"

"You're not going to like it" PB said.

"What! Where is she!?" Cake raised her voice. PB pointed over where Fionna and Marshall were kissing. "What the fudge!?" Cake temper raised quickly and she fainted.

"Well" PG said.

"Will she be okay?" PB said worried.

"Yeah she'll be fine, just rising temper that's all" Jake said.

"I still wonder where's Finn?" Flame princess said.

"Here I am" Finn tackled Flame princess.

"Hey, stop it!" Flame princess giggled.

"No" Finn laughed.

"No really stop it, you might get burn"

"Don't worry, for some reason ever since Jake gave me that potion I feel radical" Finn smiled.

"Really"

"Yeah, see" Finn picked Flame princess up, having her stand up "Watch." Finn put his hand on Flame princess arm more than a second.

"Wow you're not burning" FP said.

"Yeah, you like it?"

"Yeah, it's like your made of fire elements! That's so cool!" Flame princess smiled then hugged Finn tightly.

"Finn!" Marcy shouted.

"Marceline!" Finn free from the hug and went over to Marcy.

"Your alright"

"Yeah, um Marcy" Finn got closer to Marceline.

"Yeah"

"It's okay to like someone" Finn said.

"What!?" Marceline face flushed.

"Cause at the same time...deep in their heart they might like you back"

"Uh" Marcy felt confused but a little relieved by Finn's statement.

"Finn come here, I need to show you something" Flame princess said.

"Okay" Finn smiled at Marcy as he got pulled away by Flame princess

...

"So Marshall are you going to finish your song" Fionna smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Marshall realized he forgot to finish up the rest of the song.

...

And this is the part

Where you find out who you are

And these are your friends

Those who've been there from the start

So to hell with the bad news

fire on your heart cools

It still remain a sweet glore

with all the jolly good news

...

merry christmas to all

And have a splendid new year!

* * *

**Damn I'm so mad, I really** **wanted to post this on christmas day but I didn't have time. But anyways I hope you enjoyed this story, sorry for posting the chapter so late and for some grammar errors in the story. Review please! And have a happy new year! :D**


End file.
